The Bucket List
by The Fuzz 15
Summary: You should always try to live your life without regrets
1. Chapter 1

**The Bucket List**

Sakura's hands were shaking. Okay, not just her hands, her whole body was shaking as she exited the hospital. She supposed this was a natural reaction to the news she had received. At least, she guessed it was. Her situation wasn't normal, so how could any reaction to it be classified as _normal._

She wasn't just shaking, she was also numb. Numb with sadness? Fear? Lonliness? She didn't really know, but she thought that the numbness was preferable to the consuming grief that would grab hold of her later on.

The news hadn't entirely sunk in yet, she supposed. The break down would come later on of that she was certain. People didn't go through something like this without having an eventual breakdown. It could be in five minutes, a day, a few months... She wasn't sure _when _it would hit, she just knew it would.

She tried to smile at the familiar faces she saw as she walked down the street, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't even lift her eyes from the ground lying before her. Not only was her body going numb, he mind was as well.

"_That's okay,_" she told herself. It was either that, or dwell on dark thoughts.

_"What's the verdict?" Sakura asked smoothing out her skirt. She hadn't realized until now that she had been crumpling it in her fists the whole time Tsunade had been gone. The little bit of hope that Sakura had at just having a little head cold vanished when she saw Tsunade's eyes._

Sakura closed her eyes and shook the memory out of her head.

"Don't dwell on it," Sakura muttered under her breath like a mantra as she curled her fists and tried to walk back home with confidence. She could collapse later, but not right now. She wasn't going to cry for two years. She held her head high and marched towards her apartment. She wasn't going to breakdown in the streets in front of everyone. The tears could at least wait until she was in the darkness of her own home. The she would succumb to the heart-wrenching pain developing in her heart and gut.

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice called in the crowed freezing Sakura in place. "How did your check up go?"

Sakura turned around, and as soon as she saw her blue-eyed, blonde-haired friend all thoughts of keeping her head held high were thrown out the window. She rushed to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him, her body shaking more violently.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "What happened, Sakura?"

She shook her head into his shirt. She wouldn't tell him here, not in front of all of these people. Vaguely she thought that she was already making a scene, what difference would shouting her news in the middle of the street make?

All of the difference. Everyone would know and look at her with pity. She couldn't wouldn't have that.

Naruto, her precious Naruto, seemed to understand and started to guide her towards her apartment and in the blink of an eye she was in front of her door waiting while Naruto put the key in the lock. When had she given him the key? She entered and her footsteps seemed to echo through her empty apartment as she went to her living room and fell to the couch.

She let out an exhale when Naruto sank onto the couch next to her. He would wait patiently for her to tell him. Maturity prevented him from shouting and demanding an answer from her. Sakura counted to a full minute before finding her voice again.

_Tsunade was tearing up. _Tsunade _was tearing up.__ Tsunade told her the news the tears leaking from her eyes. Tsunade tried to collect herself. Doctors - much less Hokages - weren't supposed to show such emotion when giving the results to a patient._

_Sakura felt the numbness engulf her body. Her stomach dropped and her mouth dried out. If she was the fainting type she was sure that at that moment she would have. She nodded before asking a question. She opened her mouth to ask it but nothing came out. She swallowed and licked her lips before trying again. "How long?" she hardly recognized her own voice._

_"A year and half. Two years tops," Tsunade managed to work out. Sakura nodded again. "Sakura, I promise I'll do everything I can..."_

_Sakura looked up at her with a watery smile, "I know you will," she nodded a few times. "I know you will shishou..."_

_Tsunade wrapped Sakura in a hug and then Sakura stood up and left._

"Sh-She told me I'm terminal, Naruto," Sakura finally told him. She could feel him freeze. For once he was speechless, but what were you supposed to tell someone that found out they had a terminal illness? There were no comforting words, no reassuring glances, no _anything _that could be done.

* * *

"You know what?" Naruto suddenly exclaimed in the silence that had settled wiping at his eyes. Naruto had shouted, he had beat his fist into the couch, he had collapsed hyperventilating with dry sobs, and more than anything, he had cried until they both couldn't anymore. No words had been spoken, they didn't need to be, and they both knew that they were going to live normally. They didn't want her to live her last two years with regret. "You should write a bucket list!"

Sakura let out a shaky laugh. A suggestion only Naruto would make at a moment like this; she loved him more for it. "What would you say if I started one when I was twelve?"

"I would say you had a grim outlook on life," Naruto responded. Sakura smiled and pinched his arm. It was already like nothing had happened.

"I'll go get it," Sakura said getting up off the floor and running to her bedroom. She returned shortly with an old looking piece of paper in her hands. "I may have to change some of them..." she made a face at the paper before sitting down next to Naruto.

"Nonsense, what's number one?" Naruto asked leaning over.

"Marry Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said. There was a silence before Naruto burst into laughter.

"If that one hadn't been number one I would have questioned if this list was actually made when you were twelve."

Sakura shrugged in agreement while Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "Number two: Have Sasuke's children." Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped before moving on. "Number three: Become a respectable Kunoichi

"I think you can check that one off," Naruto said getting up to grab a pen. Sakura took it from him and checked it off.

"Number four," Naruto read aloud, "Beat Ino-pig in a fight." He couldn't hold back the laugh that built in his chest.

"Hey, I was twelve," Sakura said.

"Well, it's not as bad as number two," Naruto said bursting into laughter before even finishing his sentence.

"Shut up," Sakura said nudging him. "Number five: Travel to all five nations with my boys."

"Am I one of those boys?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Sakura smiled.

"Number six," Naruto read, "See underneath Kakashi's mask."

"Doubtful, but we can still try," Sakura laughed. "Number fourteen: Meddle in Kakashi's love life AKA. Get him a girlfriend."

Naruto laughed quite loudly, "That'll be the day!"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm quite skilled in the art of match-making. I _am _the one that finally got you and Hinata together."

"Which brings us to number fifteen," Naruto pointed out. "Making Naruto aware of how painfully obvious it is that he likes Hinata and she likes him back."

"Check," Sakura said crossing it off the list.

"I'm going to add one!" Naruto said taking the paper from her and scribbling something at the bottom of the list. He handed it back when he was done and Sakura's eyes skimmed over it before she read it aloud.

"Eat every flavor of ramen, in one sitting, at Ichiraku with Naruto..." She burst into a fit of laughter before grabbing the pen and paper from him and adding to another agenda. She said what she was adding as she wrote it down, "Watch Naruto get his butt whooped by Konohamaru..."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "That would never happen!"

"It's on the list now!" Sakura shouted picking the paper up and running away with it, so Naruto couldn't change anything.

* * *

After Naruto left - it had taken her a full thirty minutes to convince him she would be fine by herself - Sakura felt the sadness wash over her again. She placed the list on the table and read the ones that weren't read aloud. _Share my first kiss with Sasuke, make Sasuke smile, be told by Sasuke that he loves me. Bring Sasuke home... _Her breathing hitched and she moved the paper away before the tears could ruin it.

* * *

**Just an idea I've had for a while, but to keep it going I need you guys' help! I want this to have a main story line but it'll be kind of like a collection of one-shots at the same time. That may not make any sense but hopefully it will as the story progresses.**

**So, send me in some prompts! It could be a bucket list idea, a sentence, a word, a song, anything!**

**The Fuzz**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked after looking for him everywhere in the village before finally giving up. "I was supposed to have an 'Ultimate Ninja Ramen Eating Contest' with him today."

Hinata fidgeted with her sleeves before answering, "Lady Tsunade granted him a mission he requested. He left late yesterday."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Hinata shrugged. "He wouldn't even tell me what the mission was."

"He could have at least told me he was canceling our plans for the day," Sakura grumbled.

"Well, it is Naruto," Hinata said. That was always the answer to anything strange Naruto did.

"I'll have to give him a hard time when he gets back. Thanks Hinata."

Sakura wandered aimlessly through the village before she spotted Ino leaving the flower shop. An idea came to mind as she remembered an item on her bucket list.

"Ino!" Sakura called out.

"Hm?" Ino paused before turning around

"Remember how we always said we should try to make at least one successful match in our lives?" Sakura asked.

"Mhmm," Ino replied. "Who do you have in mind?" A devilish smile appeared on Ino's face as she asked.

"No one," Sakura answered truthfully.

"Well I do," Ino's grin broadened.

* * *

Sakura knew this task was pointless. Kakashi would much rather stay home and read his pervy books than go on a real, classy date any day.

"Okay, so you get the plan, right, Sakura?" Ino asked rubbing her hands together. Ino always got excited about putting her plans into action. Especially when they involved two people being forced on a date with one another.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. This wasn't going to end well, she just knew it.

"Alright, we'll meet at that fancy restaurant over by the hospital at six thirty," Ino reminded Sakura.

"Don't worry, Ino, I've got it," Sakura saluted Ino before speeding off towards Kakashi's house.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted towards Kakashi's window. "KAKASHI_SENSEEEEI!"

"Yes?" Kakashi responded from right next to Sakura.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin and reflexively slapped him in the face.

"You just wanted to slap me in the face? Did I do something Naruto worthy?" Kakashi asked completely unfazed by the slap.

"No, I'm sorry, it was just a reflex," Sakura apologized.

"No harm no foul," Kakashi held up a placating hand. "What did you need me for?" Kakashi lifted his usual orange book in front of his face.

"I want you to take me to dinner," Sakura pitched. "Naruto is out on a mission and so are Sai and Captain Yamato. So, just you and I eating dinner together. No beeper for me, and," Sakura reached up and stole Kakashi's book, "no book for you."

Sakura could tell Kakashi was pursing his lips under his mask while he considered the idea. "Deal."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Sakura let out a laugh, grabbed Kakashi's hand, and pulled him down the road.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino shouted from across the restaurant. "Come over here!"

Sakura looked over at Kakashi. "Do you mind if we go say hey to Ino?"

"It's a thirty minute wait, Sakura, I don't mind passing time," Kakashi sighed. "Since someone took my precious book from me."

Sakura gave him a playful slap on the arm before pulling him towards Ino's table.

"Hey, Ino-pig," Sakura greeted.

"Hey Forehead, Kakashi!" Ino waved.

"Hey guys," Anko greeted from the opposite end of Ino's table.

Kakashi raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey, Anko, I didn't see you there," Sakura waved.

"What brings you two here?" Ino asked pointing between Kakashi and Sakura.

"Just a student-teacher date while we wait for the remainder of our team to come home."

"It sounds a little creepy when you say it that way, Sakura," Kakashi sighed.

"It's okay, Ino and Anko know what I mea-"

A loud beep interrupted Sakura. Ino looked down at her lap. "Emergency at the hospital, Sakura." Ino started standing up. "Code red."

"Oh no," Sakura said. "Kakashi, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go."

"I'm so sorry, Anko," Ino apologized.

"It's fine," Anko said.

"Duty calls," Kakashi answered. "I'll just stay and keep Anko company." Kakashi slid into the booth.

Ino and Sakura rushed out of the restaurant and towards the hospital. Once out of the building, they turned to each other, grinned, and high-fived.

"I hope this works!" Ino cheered.

"Me too. We both know they need someone in their lives."

A comfortable silence followed.

"Now what should we do?" Ino asked.

"Hmmm," Sakura pondered putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Let's have a good, old-fashioned slumber party. Complete with nail painting, face masks, junk food, and a chick-flick."

"Sounds great," Ino said linking her arm through Sakura's.

* * *

**I'm not happy with this one.**

**Big thanks to: DarkBloodyWerewolf, XxSakuraFanxX, ****rosi3, Alice-hime of the moon, Matthew Uchiha, and MapleSyrup84**

**And don't worry MapleSyrup84, I'm going to use your prompt!**

**For this story to continue I would love prompts from you guys! It can be song lyrics, a sentence, a word, anything :)**

**The Fuzz 15**


End file.
